


Of Sickness and Disney Movies

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [11]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Vampire!Dick, cause that's all that i seem capable of, sick!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: In which Dick has a cold. Wally is there to take care of him with chicken noodle soup and Disney movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to....you know what? I'm sorry. That's it. It's been too long......Here ya go. Dick is 13 and Wally is 15

     “You know Wally, you don’t have to baby me. It’s just a cold, I’ll get over it. I’m not gonna die from a-ah-AHCHOO!!! - ugh, stuffy nose.” The brunette mumbled, halfheartedly glaring at the tissue that the redhead had offered in a second. When Dick made no move to grab the tissue the speedster gave an exasperated sigh before clambering onto the bed next to his sick mate, holding the kleenex to the reddened nose of the acrobat.  
     “Here, blow.” When Wally didn’t appear to be giving in anytime soon, Dick threw in the towel and blew.  
     “Honestly, what would you even do without me? You can’t even blow your own nose.” The redhead tsked as he disposed of the used tissue. He then disappeared from the bedroom only to reappear a few seconds later with a glass of orange juice and a bowl of Alfred’s homemade chicken soup.  
     “I didn’t even know that vampires could get sick anyways. How does this even happen?”  
     A warm smile graces the younger male’s face as his best friend makes his way to the bed that he had been confined to for the larger part of two days already.  
     “It just does, the same way it would for you, well if you didn’t have your superspeed immunity to common viruses. Sometimes I just get sick like this. Like common colds, nothing ever really gets any worse than this though, I guess it’s just my body’s way of telling me to slow down.” Dick said as the tray was placed carefully over his lap and the ginger moved to the other side of the bed, slowly easing his way to be leaning against the headboard next to Dick.  
     “What did I do to deserve this?” The brunette gestured broadly at the tray on his lap. “To deserve you?” Wally smiled,  
     “Must have been something pretty damn good, because honestly I think that there’s a conspiracy here. A conspiracy to give acrobatic vampire heroes and red headed speedsters the best possible soul mates in the world.” Dick chuckled at Wally’s conspiracy theory and snuffled a bit. The older teen gave a fond smile and leaned over to grab the spoon, blowing on the hot liquid and bringing it to his mate’s lips. The brunette opened his mouth and allowed the ginger to feed him the soup until the bowl was empty.  
     Once Wally took the tray back down to the kitchen he returned and changed into his pajamas. It was only about 7pm but he figured he could just curl up with Dick and watch some sappy movie. The redhead opened the movie case that was tucked into the corner of the acrobat’s room and scanned the titles until one in particular caught his eye. He pulled the movie out and showed it to his mate. Dick laughed from his position in bed, which turned into a slight cough as his mate rushed to put the dvd in.  
     “Really Walls? The Little Mermaid ?” Wally laughed and grabbed the remote before returning to the bed and making himself comfortable, leaning against the headboard and pulling the smaller teen against his chest.  
     “What? It’s a classic! And sickness calls for Disney! It’s like a rule!” Dick scoffed and snuggled closer to the freckled teen.  
     “I think it’s just because you have a thing for Prince Eric.” Wally laughed, and stared dreamily at the menu screen.  
     “Yeah I suppose his dark hair and brilliant blue eyes are pretty attractive, if only I could find myself a man with qualities like that.”  
     “Glad to know you only like me for my looks man.” The ginger looked affronted as he placed a hand to his chest,  
     “What? Of course I don’t like you just for your looks!” Dick leaned up and raised an eyebrow at his mate, “I love your money too.” Dick laughed as the speedster raised the remote and pressed play.  
     “And I’m not the only one who has a crush. I’ve seen the way you look at Ariel dude.” The brunette smiled,  
     “Yeah, I suppose I do have a thing for redheads.”

     The boys continued the movie, well, Wally continued. Dick fell asleep somewhere between Poor Unfortunate Souls and Kiss the Girl, which was a shame considering that was his favorite song from the movie. The brunette had tucked his face into the crook of his friend’s neck, Wally feeling the constant puffs of warm breath escaping from the younger’s mouth.  
     When the movie came to an end Wally slowly and carefully moved his sleeping mate from on top of him to his pillow so he could put the movie away and go to the bathroom.  
     Wally walked back into the room and frowned. Dick was tossing and turning in bed, clearly unable to get comfortable, and when the redhead neared him he could see a slight sheen of sweat gathering on his brow. He placed the back of his hand on the sick teens forehead and his frown deepened. Dick was burning up. His body was hot to Wally, who already had a raised body temperature because of the speedforce.  
     The speedster slipped back into the bathroom and emerged with a moist washcloth. He placed the cool towel on Dick’s head and slips back into the bed, stroking up and down his back soothingly.  
     As soon as he made himself comfortable Dick stilled, seemingly soothed by his mate’s very presence. Wally smiled and pulled his friend closer, sending warmth and comfort over their bond. He could physically feel the smile spread it’s way over the younger teen’s face as his sleep became more peaceful.  
     The ginger leaned down and placed a light kiss on the acrobat’s forehead before following him into a comfortable sleep.

     Alfred smiled at the boys from his place in the doorway. He had come up to see if the young master had needed any help. But clearly Wally already had it covered. The butler closed the door and retired back to his chambers, not at all concerned over the boy he had come to love as a son, just as he had years and years previous with Bruce. Wally would always be there to help the young Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a collection within my Vampire BatFam series called The Five Times Wally Helped Robin and The One Time He Didn't.....so yeah....I didn't want to make it a chaptered story because there's gonna be some pretty big time skips and I didn't want to put it out of order with the rest of the series. They can all be read alone though so it shouldn't really matter. Leave a comment because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:)


End file.
